By some estimates, approximately 50 percent of all households have some kind of plumbing leak. Many of these leaks are due to worn out flappers or faulty tank valves in toilets. Toilet leaks can result in hundreds or thousands of gallons of water wasted needlessly, resulting in a waste of natural resources and a higher water bill.
The most common toilet leaks can be very costly because toilets often represent the greatest water usage in the home. A leaky toilet can waste over 200 gallons of water per day. Left unfixed, a leaky toilet can waste over 73,000 gallons of water per year.